My Feelings Are For You
by Brittney Jane
Summary: After two long years, Yuna has become a beautiful and headstrong young woman. But despite this, she still feels for her first love. When she meets the acclaimed brother of the man she loved, she is drawn into a lie so deep it could cost her her life.
1. Lady Yuna

My Feelings Are For You  
  
Chapter One…Lady Yuna  
  
Yuna brushed slowly through her short auburn hair. The brilliant evening sky was beginning to show signs of substantial rain clouds on the horizon, and her ivory face furrowed in irritation.   
  
It was nearly evening now, the clouds tented with a supple pink hue, casting an illuminating glow over her defining features. It had been nearly twenty minutes, and still her young fair-haired friend hadn't readied their arsenal that she had insisted upon them carrying, one never knew what trouble could be lurking just around a corner for a young vocalist and her loved ones.  
  
Feeling slightly uncomfortable, the young woman swept some particles of inexistent dust from her form-fitting pale indigo colored blouse and tampered with her tresses yet again. She couldn't help the slight nervous anxiety that was gathering in her abdomen. She always managed to feel this way before performing, but the feeling always vanished in her delight as the people of Spira cheered for her as she serenaded them.   
  
With a trivial smiled, she inclined her head and rested peacefully upon the sweet meadow, relishing the thick, earthy aroma of freshly cut grass. It was mid summer, the heat was stifling, but the eager throngs of people gathered just as often, despite the warmth of the enclosed stadium in which she generally performed.  
  
Though today, her employers had contacted her stating that her position had quite suddenly been changed…and that unnerved her greatly. Something about the fact that the request was so sudden caused her to feel a looming uneasiness, after all, she had referred before to her contractor's that she wanted to know in advance if she was to be performing in a new area.  
  
Deep in thought, she failed to notice her persistent youthful friend as she approached the older woman from behind. With a silent leap, the golden-haired girl landed skillfully on the other side of the young woman. Yuna gasped with alarm before grinning at the slight girl's attempt to cheer her.  
  
"Okay, you got me this time," she said, trying to suppress a light laugh from escaping her lips.  
  
The petite woman sank down next to her, spilling a small arsenal of handguns and blades of different varieties into the older woman's lap.   
  
"Since you insisted…I found your hand-guns and a blade for Pain." Yuna raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"And you…" Rikku smiled secretively. "I'm a thief, I don't need a weapon, and besides, I have a different occupation tonight."  
  
The blonde woman's emerald eyes twinkled mischievously, her tiny hands thrust forward into an innocent expression. Yuna how ever had learned long ago not to consider the smaller girl's attempts for innocents. With a little grin, Yuna accepted her twin weapons and snatched a blossom from the soft dark earth.  
  
With one hand, she intertwined it into her chocolate hair, while the blonde woman began up the hill towards the Celsius, her small form outlined by the setting sun. The relaxing grin on the blonde woman's crimson stained lips was an inviting gesture, and so Yuna could not help but smile in return and start up the incline after her. It was a blessing to have true friends like Rikku and Pain, yet-her heart wrenched painfully-she still longed for someone more. Shaking her head thoughtfully, she laced her fingers together and eyed the clouds placidly. It never ceased to amaze her how the feelings she thought were buried away always seemed to return at the strangest of times.   
  
'That's over now' she reminded her self brusquely, she had changed and so had the world around her. She couldn't stifle a tiny grin from enveloping her face. If he ever returned, he would have quite the surprise awaiting him.  
  
-  
  
what do you think? I know its short, but I promise to wright more in the next chapter, this was only an introduction. Please R/R!  
  
~Brittney 


	2. Double Jeopardy

A*N sorry its taken to long for me to post, I've been so busy with cheerleading and everything. =) Enjoy.   
  
My Feelings are for You  
  
Chapter Two...Double Jeopardy  
  
The turrets of the great city of Bevelle were bathed in the light of the waning moon, the great towers illuminated in the glow cast by the surrounding sea. The people thronged through the streets, their jovial cries echoing through the busy alley ways and spacious buildings of the newly renovated machina city. No one could help but be excited by the sudden reappearance of their great Lady Summoner, the beautiful and courageous Yuna.   
  
The young brunette woman wove her way through a mass of equipment, her face alight with an excited smile. What could she have been worried about, this city was grand and beautiful, and nothing could go wrong on this clear star-lit night. The threatening storm of the previous evening had long sense left and the moon was no longer cowering behind a veil of silvery cloud, but was shimmering happily for all to see.  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna called as she spotted the young blonde, her hands pressed firmly to her hips, lips curved into a vivacious grin.  
  
"Where have you been...only forty-five minutes until the show starts," she added with a light laugh as the younger woman giggled and headed off towards a handsome young blonde man with a flashing smile and warm dark eyes.  
  
Yuna shook her head and sighed, hurrying towards her friend who was already flirting heavily with the young man. When the prospector noticed her, he turned his attention abruptly from the little blonde and held out a hand.  
  
"Leidus Fierceheart, a pleasant surprise to have you here in Bevelle with us tonight." The young man named Leidus offered her a pleasant smile as she took his hand.  
  
"I'm--"Yes, I know, Yuna...I'm here on strict business terms, if it would please you, I would like to have a conversation involving your previous engagements with...a certain young man." Yuna glanced at Rikku uncertainly, her piercing gaze wavering on the blonde woman's face. She returned her gaze back to Leidus's face and smiled, shaking his hand firmly.   
  
"I would...be glad to converse with you, if only I knew about whom..." The blonde man's dark eyes flashed, anger fleeting from his brown eyes as soon as it had appeared. Yuna pulled away hesitantly, her mind reeling. That flash of emotion...the way his handsome face contorted into a fervent tornado of hatred, and yet it all faded away so quickly...  
  
Her eyes widened and she pressed her fingertips over her eyelids, turning suddenly.  
  
"Rikku I...I have to use the restroom, I'm sorry mister..." He smiled hesitantly, looking slightly confused, "Fierceheart...please, call me Leidus."  
  
Her heart pounding, she ran blindly away from the confused blonde woman and the mysterious young man. When she reached the restrooms, she fell to her knees and pressed her face against the cold counter-top. After a few moments, she lifted her head hesitantly. What met her was her reflection, her mismatched eyes wide with horror and fright.   
  
'But how could this be...' she thought, leaning against a stall. 'That man...he looks, the way his eyes alight with such strong emotion, it couldn't be...'  
  
"Tidus," she murmured, blinking back unbidden tears.   
  
"But how..."  
  
A soft knocking on the bathroom door met her ears, the sound seeming so distant.   
  
"Come in," she whispered. She wasn't sure if the young blonde had heard her, but she stormed in anyway, her youthful face alight with confusion.  
  
"Yuna...its not what it seems, he's not..." The blonde woman knelt down and placed a hand gently on the brunette's shoulder.  
  
"Then who is he, Rikku, tell me." Yuna glanced fearfully up into her friends expressive emerald eyes, searching for the truth she hoped against hope was true.  
  
"He is...Tidus's brother and," she lifted a stunned Yuna, hands pressed firmly against her shoulders.  
  
"He knows where Tidus is, and how to find him."  
  
Yuna gasped, unable to contain a small sob from escaping her lips.   
  
"Tidus...but why haven't you come back to me?"  
  
With a small cry, she leaned against her friend's shoulder and sobbed breathlessly.  
  
-  
  
okay everyone, this chapter was a little short too, but the next one will be longer, I promise. ^ ^ I decided to answer any questions you ask in your reviews before I begin each chapter, so ask away!(They will be answered with the posting of the next chapter)  
  
~Brittney 


	3. Real Emotions

My Feelings Are For You  
  
Chapter Three...Real Emotions  
  
The darkness parted to reveal the form of a slight dark headed woman with piercing crimsone eyes, her booted feat echoing through a darkened hall. Dressed in black attire, she blended easily with the shadows.   
  
"Yunie, we're ready!" The dark headed woman's blonde friend whispered into her communicator, smiling mischieviously. "Put on a good show, Leblank."   
  
The steel haired woman named Pain glanced at the blonde, something resembling a small smile tugging at her lips. Pain never smiled, she was very nonchallant...often being accused of being self centered and overly assured. People often accused her of being *to* aware of her exotic beauty.   
  
After Pain had exited the long hall way and had made her way into the croud, Rikku did the same, shoving past excited fans to search for a decent seat. "Excuuse me!" she called as she shoved past a tall, pretty woman in a flowered kimono. "Sorry mam," she muttered under her breath as she evaded the blonde woman's accusing glance. "Kids," she heard the woman whisper to her friend, another overly dressed woman. "They don't know anything these days..."  
  
Rikku smiled as she found a good seat, producing a pair of benoculars, she settled into the rythum of the introductory music. Leblank was good, Rikku had to admit. She looked every once as beautiful and lush as Yuna did, and the performance would be wonderfull...just the destraction Yuna needed to find out what was going on. Rikky knew Yuna needed this, maybe more than she needed anything else.  
  
The rythum began to flow quickly from the large sterreos, tiny lights illuminating the darkened staduim. Rikky smiled and swayed to the music, humning the words that Yuna/Leblank was singing beautifuly into the microphone. The woman's lovely voice filled the airy arrena quickly, and emotion was lost in the thick air and the excited laughter of children. All was well again, their Lady Summoner had returned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuna glanced into the darkness around her, the spacious chaimber she stood in lit by tiny gloabs of pire-fly light. He had promised to meet her ten minutes after the show had started, and she was late as it was. Where could he be? A small crystiline clock chimed 10:15, and she could feel the vibrations of the loud, pulsating music of the lower levels of the stadium. Her heart wrenched painfully in her chest, what if he had lied? Could this all be just some cruel game?  
  
"Here...miss Yuna, so sorry to inconvienince you like this." Her heart thudding, she turned abruptly to face him. "You...---"Scared you? I'm quite sorry my Lady." Liedus smiled warmly, ushering her over to a comfortable set of plush chairs. "Do sit down...we have much to talk about, and with little time." Yuna felt sickened by this man's charm, the way his eyes traveled her body disgusted her. She was here for his brother, not for him.  
  
"Well then...lets get started, I'm not one for uncomfortable silences."  
  
Leidus's smile widened as he glanced at his wrist watch. "Fine then, but please, let me treat you to some champaign...its the very best, from the grape vines of Kilika." Yuna forced a smile and nodded, she didn't want to appear rude. Tidus was important, if he was alive somewhere...she blinked back uninvited tears.  
  
Liedus porred them each a small amount of frothy white champaign, and he was very correct, it tasted lovely. Sipping her champaign, she glanced over the rim of the glass to catch the blonde man staring at her. She could feel her cheeks reddening, not from embarassment, but from anger. He had no right to look at her that way.   
  
"Please Sir...we really should---"Has anyone ever told you that you, my dear...are a very beautiful woman?"   
  
Taken slighly abback by his forwardness, she pursed her lips together and sat her glass down with a thud.   
  
"Yes Sir, but you shouldn't be staring at me in such a way...we are here on buisness, as you said." Her voice sharper than she had intended, she rested her back against her chair and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry...I have these outbursts at times, forgive me."   
  
Instead of anger, Yuna thought she caught a glimpse of amusement on his handsome features.  
  
"Its fine...now, where were we?"   
  
Yuna nodded her head firmly and murmured something about having know his brother very well before the strange incident a two years ago, leading to his sudden disappearance. Mid way through the conversation, something strange began to happen. Yuna felt the edges of her vision blurr, her thoughts becomming hazy. She clutched the sides of her chair firmly, feeling an odd rush of blood to her head. Something was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir...I must excuse my self for the moment."   
  
But she found standing, let alone manuvering to be a challenge. Darkness began to ease its way over her mind, and she thought she heard faint laughter at the edge of her thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry, My Lady, but you can't be excused from my presense...you will never be again," he added with a smirk alighting on his handsome face.   
  
With terror blossoming in her heart, Yuna crumbled to the floor, her mind filled with a sudden sleep-like haze.   
  
-  
  
well, now the plot is taking on some form. =) I hope everyone enjoyed. I injured my arm in cheerleading, so i've had more time to right. Thanks, R/R! 


End file.
